kamichamakarinfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamika
Kamika (カミカ) is a Project that was created by Kazuto Kujyou and Kirihiko Karasuma to make human transform into A God being. History The Project of Kamika or simply, Kamika, is the project that was created by Kazuto Kujyou and Karasuma Kirihiko. The Idea comes from Karasuma Kirihiko, who's dreaming to make a Human that can't die. He told it to Kujyou and Kujyou simply suggest about God. Karasuma agrees with it and after a little argument, Kujyou also agrees. They want to know how far this experiment could be and they tought it will be interesting as it was a challenge to the limits. It was enjoyable for them until they couldn't stop. But one day, when Karasuma realize that his only fault is introducing Kujyou to Suzuka Hanazono, he became jealous of him. He wants to become strongest human, like the omniscient and omnipotent Zeus, and he really want to achieve it and become a Real God. But when Kujyou quits, he is surprisingly mad over him. He ask him to give him all the data he had but Kujyou disagree. He said that he already hidden it in the place that Karasuma can't reach it, because he knows what he's up to. He secretly made a clone of himself, which is Kazune Kujyou and with him, he will protect it. Karasuma Kirihiko really mads about this and he promised that he will take a revenge on Kujyou that had stole everything he had, including Suzuka and the research. Mentioned Kamikas There are few mentioned Kamikas in both Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu♥: 'Kamichama Karin' *Athena Is the First Kamika Ring/Form that've been created and possessed the power of Athena, the Goddess of war, civilization, wisdom, strength, strategy, crafts, justice and skill. It was given to Karin Hanazono, who's Suzuka Kujyou that her age is reversed to a baby is Kazuto Kujyou's wife. The outfits are Pink, combines with White. *[[Apollo] Is the ring that possessed the power of Apollo, The God of light and the sun; truth and prophecy; medicine, healing, and plague; music, poetry, and the arts; and more. It was given to Kazune Kujyou, the clone of Kazuto Kujyou itself. The outfits are White. *Ares Is the ring that given to Kirio Karasuma, the son of Karasuma Kirihiko and the twin brother of kirika(the truth is Kirika is a girl she only pretend to be a boy so that she can follow her brothers footsteps). It possessed the Power of Ares, the God of war. The outfits are Dark Purple. *Nyx Possessing the Power of Nyx, The Goddess of Night, this ring was given to Kirika Karasuma. The outfits are Black. *Artemis Is the ring that possess the power of Artemis, The Goddess of hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and young girls, and the twin sister of Apollo. It was given to Kazune's sister, Kazusa Kujyou. The outfits are the same as Kazune's. *Zeus Is the ring that possessed the power of Zeus, invented by Karasuma Kirihiko. It has an unbeatable power, but still beatable by Kazuto Kujyou's Unnamed Kamika Ring. It was given to the Karasumas and they given a mission to resurrect him. At the end of Kamichama Karin, Kirio use this ring after his ring was broken and it makes Karasuma Kirihiko take over his body. It is still unknown why the ring is glowed when Yuuki Sakurai is near. *Hera Kamika Is the ring that possessed the power of Hera, the Goddess of marrige, women and birth - the wife of Zeus. It was given to Michiru Nishikiori but couldnt be used by him. It was later revealed that the ring could only be used by someone who really wanted to protect someone. Karin later used it at the end of the series, she then helped to defeat the Resurrected Karasuma Kirihiko. The outfits are Yellow in the anime. But in the manga, it's light pink. 'Kamichama Karin Chu♥' The ring in Kamichama Karin Chu♥ is somehow not created by Kazuto Kujyou and Karasuma Kirihiko. It was created by Kazune Kujyou and Kirio Karasuma from The Future. When Suzune appears, he brought this rings with him as it was created in the future. *Aphrodite Is the ring that possessed the power of Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love and Beauty. It was given to Karin Hanazono by Suzune Kujyou. It was the main reason why the series named "Kamichama Karin Chu♥" and the main storyplot 'cause there will be no Love Evolution without The Aphrodite Kamika. The outfit are Red and Pink. *Uranus is the ring which is given to Kazune Kujyou itself, but from the future. It possessed the power of Uranus (or sometimes "Ouranos"), The Roman Sky God. The ring was eventually broken by the Karasuma Kirihiko who possessed Jin's body later in Volume 6. The outfit are white. *Neptune is the ring that has the power of Neptune, The Roman God of water and sea. It was given to Michiru Nishikiori by Karin on Chapter 3 and it was his first kamika ring that can be used to transformation. The outfits are blue. *Hades is the ring that given to Jin Kuga, a celebrity, by Karin on Chapter 2. It possessed the power of Hades, The God of Hell and the underworld. The outfits are Black. *New Ares is the ring used by Kirio Karasuma and it is the new Kamika of Ares. It's probably given by Rika Karasuma, but it is not certain since it never revealed. It still possessed the power of Ares, the God of War. *Zeus is still the same ring as in Kamichama Karin before, but it is now used by Yuuki. It is used by the Karasumas to reawakened Karasuma Kirihiko inside Jin Kuga. Later, it was used by Jin Kuga, which is taken over by Karasuma Kirihiko to fulfill his goals. Evolution of Love (See: Evolution of Love) The Evolution of Love is a statement where the God and the Goddess (Karin/Aphrodite)have a strong spiritual connection, then it will result a new power, somekind of Power Upgrade. So Far, this only appears on Kamichama Karin Chu♥ only. For more, read Evolution of Love Weapons 'Kamichama Karin' *Karin Hanazono - Athena **A Staff with a flower bud and olive ornaments **Shield (which is Nyake) *Kazune Kujyou - Apollo **A Staff, with a crescent shape and a orb inside it ***In The Manga, The Staff is circle and had a crescent cut *Kirio Karasuma - Ares **A Scythe *Kirika Karasuma - Nyx **A Staff, with a circle shape and wire ornaments *Kazusa Kujyou - Artemis **A Staff, same like Kazune's *Karin Hanazono - Unnamed Kamika **A Staff with a Blue Orb 'Kamichama Karin Chu♥' *Karin Hanazono - Aphrodite **A Heart Shaped Weapon with a bow ornament **Chronos Clock *Kazune Kujyou - Uranus **A Staff, similar with the last one but with angel wings ornament *Michiru Nishikiori - Neptune **A Triden *Jin Kuga - Hades **A Sharp Pointed Spear *Kirio Karasuma - Ares/New Ares **A Scythe, same as before 3 Honored Gods